Cambio de Vida
by Sakura Uzuha
Summary: Una muerte. Una hermana. Una busqueda y al final encontrar todo ademas del amor. Eso no estaba en mis planes, pero este era mi cambio de vida a partir de mi muerte. Leanla por fis! dejen reviews! onegai! esto es un AU xDD...asi que no se mucho jeje


**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a _Tite Kubo _aunque me encantaría que yo los tuviera pero no ¬¬ sino Ichigo e Inoue serian inseparables desde el capi 1 muajajajja_

_(Lin: su sueño guajiro es tenerlos pero déjenla es soñadora._

_Sakura: Mala x.x_

_Lin: Lo se xDDD_

_Sakura: Siempre es lo mismo x.x_

_Lin: Si muajajajja)_

**N/A: Hola!** Ammm kore wa!...esta historia esta muy fea ahahha mentira! La verdad no se como este, pero eso si, pienso que me llevare varios capítulos en esta y será un logro para mi esto hehehe bueno además esta historia la utilize para un foro de bleach n.n (Si chicos desde los 13 amo los foros y ese rollo xDD ) y pues le vi historia a esto asi que….vere que se le intenta y mas aun, que puedo hacer xDDD…amm estoy muy nerviosa jejeje lo se lo se, lo he dicho pero no se como les vaya parecer esto a los fans de bleach…es algo extraño jejeje creo que es el nervio pero dejen reviews! Onegai! Amm etto dewa!

Disfruten el capi! ^^!

**Cambio de Vida**

Inoue era una chica muy reservada en el mundo de los humanos. Tan solo tenia una amiga, la cual también era su hermana llamada Akane. Era muy brillante e inteligente, sus facciones eran finas a las de su hermana Akane, de hecho eran sin embargo al ir a casa como todos los días lo hacia su hermana y ella, hubo una pelea cercana a donde ellas vivian. Al llegar uno de los hombres que peleaban solto un disparo al aire matando de un solo tiro a Akane. Inoue muy asustada tomo entre sus brazos a su hermana y Akane con su ultimo aliento le dijo

**Pronto nos veremos pequeña**, sonrio para despues partir. Inoue desconsolada comenzó a llorar.

_Por favor nee-sama no te vayas, no me dejes sola! No ahora!_

sin embargo los otros no se percataron de que la chica lloraba, jamás se dieron cuenta que había matado a la chica y siguieron disparando, y mientras la chica lamentaba la perdida de su hermana, otra bala salió de la pistola del mismo que había matado a su hermana, lamentablemente se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Inoue

_Traere ayuda Akane-san! Onegai no te mueras!_

Pero al momento que se levanto para ir corriendo por ayuda una bala se impacto en su corazón, matándola al instante.

Luego de que ella muriera, vio como llegaban los policías dado que al escuchar disparos, los vecinos fueron por los oficiales.

_¿Por que no me ven? Ellos le disparaon a mi hermana! Por favor ayuden a mi hermana!_

Gritaba desdesperadamente a los policías pero veía que nadie le hacia caso, sin embargo se llevaron a los hombres en las patrullas.. Entonces eh ahí el momento en que ella no comprendía nada.

_Que rayos sucede!_

Dijo molesta pero al ver a su hermana otra vez se alegro mucho pero tenia muchas preguntas, por que su hermana estaba bien si le acababan de disparar.

_Akane-chan! Que pasa! Por que hace un rato los policías no me hicieron caso?_

**Por que estamos muertas pequeña . **Le dijo su hermana.

Inoue no lo podía creer, sus ojos los abrió con temor y su mirada mostraba inseguridad y luego de retener unas lagrimas le pregunto a Akane.

_Entonces que haremos?_

_Ir a la sociedad de las almas_. Una tercera voz se escucho, era un shinigami que aparecia en el lugar, les sonrio y les extendió su mano para decirles.

_Tranquilas chicas! Iran a un lugar pacifico, vengan conmigo._

La chica de cabello naranja miro desconcertada a su hermana, pero esta le sonrio mientras tomaba la mano del Shinigami, ella por primera vez le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana y tomo la mano del chico.

Inoue feliz se va con su hermana a la Sociedad, pero al llegar ahí, ya no la encuentra a ella ni al shinigami que la llevo hasta ahí. Una mujer se acerca y la trata de consolar, pero ella corre hasta chocar con alguien, le pidió disculpas y siguió corriendo hasta que se canso, entonces se quedo viendo alrededor de ella y todo era extraño para ella, asi que se acerco a una anciana y le pregunto donde estaba, ella le explico en que parte del Rukogai se encontraba y al ser muy amable la anciana con ella se quedo con ella, ahora ella viviria en el distrito 78 del Rukogai Norte.

Asi conoció a varias personas, ayudándose entre si para poder sobrevivir. Cierto dia al caminar con uno de sus nuevos compañeros. Vieron que un Shinigami visitaba ese distrito y daba una demostración para aquellos que quisieran entrar a la Academia de Shinigamis, es entonces donde se interesa mucho por adquirir poder y trata de hacer lo mismo que hacia el Shinigami, y sin saberse explicar como lo hizo, realiza una esfera de poder mas grande que la había elaborado el Shinigami, este se da cuenta y al instante fue con ella, preguntándole si no quería entrar a la Academia dado que tenia un gran poder para ser del Rukogai. Ella acepto, pues tenia la esperanza de que asi podría encontrar a su hermana Akane.


End file.
